


Наказание для принца

by Koutarou



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koutarou/pseuds/Koutarou
Summary: Человек должен ведать страх. Бесстрашие, как и малодушие, — порок, за который придется заплатить. Ханс был слишком храбрым, а цена оказалась непомерной.





	Наказание для принца

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика, насилие. Имена Нелсен и Йохан (братьев Ханса) не придуманы, а взяты с этого арта - http://31.media.tumblr.com/6d455030a1680d1763b08da241624d38/tumblr_mu6lxqJqZ91sdjfz8o1_1280.png
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2014 для fandom Frozen 2014

_Каждый поступок в этом мире имеет причину и несет последствия; совпадений не существует. Неверным вскоре предоставляется случай проверить, насколько сильно они заблуждаются. Большинство из них не замечает знаков и предупреждений свыше. Ханс совершил непростительную ошибку, и он заплатил за свое невежество._

Предостережение не заставило себя ждать и выбрало необычное время: сезон цветения тюльпанов. Дворец благоухал свежим и горьким ароматом, когда Ливен, их учитель, решил поговорить о человеческих страхах. От крепких дум Берт весь сжался, закрыл лицо руками и затрясся словно в припадке. Ханс только посмеялся над другом и гордо заявил, что не боится ничего и никого. — Ты ничего и никого не боишься? — повторил учитель, и его лицо помрачнело. — Плохо. Ханс задумчиво склонил голову набок. В книгах именно храбрые и умные принцы побеждали любое зло. — Понимаешь, бесстрашие — твоя сила, но и твоя слабость. Страх заставляет тебя думать и действовать осторожно. Поэтому, смотри, не заиграйся. Рука Ливена скользнула сквозь пряди и взъерошила волосы.

Расплата настигла Ханса после очередной выходки. Его поймали и привели в покои королевы. Повзрослевшему Хансу тяжело называть эту женщину матерью. Настоящая мать должна любить своих детей, а не унижать их, а Белинда Вестергаард в этот образ не вписывалась. — Ханс, малыш, подойди. Голос королевы сочился медом, на губах играла лживая улыбка — новая маска извлечена из бездонного сундука эмоций и выражений. Запутавшись в собственных ногах, Ханс доковылял до указанного места. Цепкие пальцы властно схватили его за подбородок, задрав голову вверх. Королева напомнила ведьму с гобелена, у той глаза также полыхали нездоровым огнем. — По твоей вине у Кристиана сломано колено. — Ханс охнул, когда ногти впились в кожу. — Ты сделал родного брата калекой. Ты навредил нашей семье. Ты не достоин носить имя нашего рода, — голос королевы снизился до шепота, и Хансу стало жутко. Открытая ладонь мазнула по щеке, и кожа вспыхнула огнем. Королева отвернулась к окну, созерцая работу садовников. Те трудились с видным усердием, и в парке появлялись новые зеленые творения. — Ты был один? — резко бросила она через плечо. — Да, — не задумавшись, ответил Ханс. Он никогда не предаст Берта. — Лжешь. Его видели слуги, — королева сделала заметный акцент на «его». Ханс нервно куснул нижнюю губу. До сих пор он не совершил ни одной ошибки; все шалости проходили успешно. Ужасный день. — Не понимаю, о ком ты говоришь, я был один. Королева насмешливо ухмыльнулась, не поверив его словам. Ханс не мог подставлять себя, поэтому однажды, в результате долгих поисков и рассуждений в голове родилась идеальная схема: он планирует, Берт исполняет. Но, кажется, любая гениальность сопряжена с высоким риском. — Лги, если хочешь, но твои выходки зашли слишком далеко. Тебя ждет наказание. Королева хлопнула в ладоши, и дверь в покои распахнулась. Ханс был готов увидеть что угодно, но только не голого и избитого Берта. Стражники внесли и бросили его на ковер. Берт съежился и тихо скулил, закрыв голову руками. — Похож на собаку. Вернее, на суку, не так ли? — Королева медленно опустилась на колени и мягко провела пальцами по дрожавшей спине. — Ханс, малыш, — она подняла на него темный, полный желания взгляд, — тебя нельзя наказывать. Ты — проклятый тринадцатый, но всё же принц. Королевская кровь, — в тихом смехе проскользнула нотка безумия. Легкий взмах руки, и Ханс оказался запертым в кольце металлических рук. Он узнал флагрум, который подали королеве — им часто пороли провинившихся слуг. Плеть со свистом рассекла воздух, затем опустилась на оголенную спину, оставив кровавый след. Берт дернулся и вскрикнул. — Нет! — Ханс попытался вырваться, но всё было тщетно — стражники с удовольствием сломали бы ему ноги за доли секунды. — Наказание получит он. — Флагрум лизнул искривленное болью лицо. — Он совершил преступление против короны, против короля, против королевской семьи. Плеть лениво взмывала вверх и быстро падала на голое тело. Кожа полыхала красным. От боли Берт прокусил губу, и рот наполнился свежей кровью. Свинцовые обломки вгрызались и рвали плоть на части. Через десять ударов спина превратилась в кровавое месиво, сквозь раны выпирали сломанные кости. Королева закончила на тринадцати. Ханс отвернулся, если бы мог. Здоровая пятерня стражника до слез сжимала его волосы, и Ханс наблюдал происходящее насилие. Он испугался, когда Берт замолчал на седьмом ударе. Ханс ощутил жгучую боль в позвоночнике, словно его самого растянула на ковре и нещадно избивала собственная мать. Сердце бешено колотилось о грудную клетку. — Нет-нет-нет… нельзя… неправильно… — он без конца бормотал вынужденную молитву и надеялся, что боги услышат ее. Но они молча взирали на творящееся безумие. И Ханс смотрел вместе с ними. — Надеюсь, я не убила эту суку. Он еще не достаточно наказан. Королева облизнула губы, предвкушая новое развлечение. Плеть была отброшена. С лживых уст сорвался новый приказ. Огонь в камине вспыхнул особенно ярко и затанцевал на узком лезвии меча. — Поставить на колени и крепко держать. Упустите, окажетесь вместо него. Слуги покорно склонились и подхватили искореженное тело. Пламя плотоядно трещало и жадно ласкало железное остриё. Ханс тяжело дышал от жара и тяжести в груди. Лучше бы он родился слепым, как Нелсен, или глухонемым, как Йохан, а не отмечен дьявольской цифрой —тринадцатью; внутри него не ревело бы чудовище, жаждущее братской крови и королевской короны. Он бы не втянул Берта в свою игру за трон. Запах горелого железа тронул нос. Меч просвистел рядом с лицом Берта. Королева задумчиво склонила голову, прикидывая с какой стороны ей начать. Остриё прошлось по левой скуле, и на ковер потекли крупные капли крови. — Тряпичная кукла. — Королева приблизилась к лицу Берта и провела языком по левому веку. Сделав знак рукой, она медленно поднесла лезвие к глазам. Вопль, вырвавшийся из уст Берта, не напоминал человеческий — так отчаянно и свирепо стенало загнанное животное. Королева наслаждалась пыткой и хрипло смеялась. Глазное яблоко свернулось и почернело. Лезвие нещадно жгло мягкую плоть, размазывая по лицу кровавые слезы. Крик Берта оборвался от нестерпимой боли, и его голова бессильно опустилась на грудь. У Ханса закружилась голова от ужасной картины; на несколько секунд он словно погрузился во тьму. Королева полюбовалась своим творением — истерзанным, окровавленным телом с чернеющей ямой вместо левого глаза. Ее лицо сияло от полученного наслаждения. Она кивнула стражникам, и Ханса поволокли через многочисленные коридоры замка.

_Человек должен ведать страх. Бесстрашие, как и малодушие, — порок, за который придется заплатить. Ханс был слишком храбрым, а цена оказалась непомерной._


End file.
